


Let's Dance

by Cold_Silence



Category: Gravitation
Genre: Kumagarou, M/M, Softcore Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25521682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cold_Silence/pseuds/Cold_Silence
Summary: Shuichi gets a special dancing lesson from Ryuichi.
Relationships: Sakuma Ryuuichi/Shindou Shuuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Let's Dance

**Author's Note:**

> **Title** : Let's Dance!
> 
> **Author** : Cold Silence
> 
> **E-mail** : [writer.coldsilence@gmail.com](mailto:writer.coldsilence@gmail.com)
> 
> **Pairings** : Ryuichi + Shuichi
> 
> **Warnings** : Lime and Kumagarou! Expect PWP and music lyrics. My characterizations are influenced by the early manga. In this story, Shuichi still has his little ponytail. The song featured in this story is called Welcome to my Romance, and you can find the original lyrics and translation at [Anime Lyrics](http://www.animelyrics.com/anime/gravitation/wtmr.htm).

**Let's Dance**  
  


_1...2...3.. This time I'll do it right._  
  


"Left step, right foot back, twist.."  
  


Shuichi murmured the instructions to himself as he executed each dance move in front of a wall to wall mirror inside the studio. Tomorrow night, Bad Luck would be playing live at the Tokyo Dome. So much work had gone into making the performance great, and this included the songs, the lights, the massive television screens that would be broadcasting each move from every angle, and finally, the dancing.  
  


But the dancing part was so hard!  
  


Sure, for the past three weeks Shuichi had been training vigorously for the performance, to the point that he felt as if he were dancing in his sleep. However, here he was, the night before the big day, wearing the low slung leather pants and the high collared white vest that he would also wear for the concert tomorrow, still practicing as if his life depended on it.  
  


"..Tilt the hips, flow to the floor, kneel.."  
  


Shuichi came face to face with his kneeling reflection, and saw his violet eyes staring back at him with determination. After coming so far in his career, he wasn't going to let something as stupid as falling on his face in the middle of a performance ruin everything. More importantly, he didn't want to be laughed at. He wouldn’t be able to stand it if the crowd lost its high and got bored at his music. Especially.. especially..  
  


_Especially Yuki._  
  


Shuichi wanted his lover to see him. He wanted Yuki to be proud of him, to find him sexy, and to want him; more than anyone or anything else in this world. If he had Yuki, then it didn't matter what happened to him. Shuichi could reach his dreams or die trying as long as he had his lover’s support.  
  


"Left step, right foot back.."  
  


He caught a glimpse of a figure at the corner of his eyes, before his own hair fanned across his vision and obscured the silhouette from sight. Startled from being watched, Shuichi stumbled in the middle of twisting and fell flat on his bottom.  
  


"Shuichi!" called a cheerful voice from the shadows, one that was immediately recognized as Sakuma Ryuichi’s. The other vocalist stepped into the studio, and was immediately bathed by faint beams of moonlight. He was wearing a pair of ripped jeans and a panda bear tee shirt, and his ever-present companion Kumagarou dangled from his left hand. "If you practice in the dark, you'll fall down and go boom! Do you need a Band-Aid?" asked Ryuichi.  
  


"Ah hah hah, that's ok Sakuma-san! My butt is used to it," said Shuichi sheepishly. He picked himself off the floor and checked the mirror to ensure that his outfit for the performance tomorrow was intact. It surprised him when the studio was suddenly bathed in fluorescent blue light, and he glanced over his shoulder to spy at Ryuichi. The other vocalist was at the light switches, and was adjusting the spotlights with his tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth.  
  


"Now Shuichi can see! Kumagorou says he'll help Shuichi dance. Kumagorou is a big fan of Shuichi-kun!" crowed Ryuichi. Before Shuichi could protest, Ryuichi launched into the dance routine that Shuichi had been trying to execute before. He clutched his pink bunny by its paws as he moved so that it swung with him like a miniature dance partner.  
  


Left step, right foot back. Twist. Tilt the hips. Flow to the floor. Kneel.  
  


Ryuichi had just done the hardest part of the routine perfectly. Kumagorou ended up perched on his knee, paws held wide by Ryuichi's hands as if to beseech the invisible audience.  
  


"Wow. Sakuma-san, it took me three weeks just to learn how to do that, and you did it in ten seconds!" said Shuichi. He could feel tears gathering at his eyes, partly because his idol once again proved that he was damned cool, and partly because it was that kind perfection that Shuichi could never reach no matter how hard he tried.  
  


"Uh oh, Shuichi's face is getting all wet! Don't cry Shuichi, you'll get hungry," said Ryuichi. He hid behind Kumagarou and made the doll ‘speak’ its advice. Shuichi couldn't help it; he began to laugh despite his tears.  
  


"Sorry Sakuma-san, I guess I'm being a little weird. It's our first concert and I'm feeling a little stressed," admitted Shuichi. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his wrist, chuckles still escaping his lips every now and then.  
  


"Don't worry Shuichi-kun. Kumagorou says he'll be your dance instructor, so tomorrow you'll shine!" said Ryuichi. He made his stuffed bunny 'walk' towards the stereo system, and then he sat it on top of one of the speakers. Somewhere along the line, Ryuichi found a beret and placed it sideways on Kumagorou's head, probably because it made his stuffed bunny look more like a dance teacher.  
  


"Wuaaaa Sakuma-san is going to help me dance! My heart is going to burst!" said Shuichi with over the top enthusiasm. He practically bounced from foot to foot with excitement. Doing anything with Ryuichi, whether it was singing, dancing, breathing, it was always like a dream. Yet here he was, next to the one person who was everything that he had ever wanted to be. Sometimes he had to pinch himself just to make sure that he wasn't hallucinating.  
  


"Which song will you be dancing to?" asked Ryuichi.  
  


"Aa. Track five," answered Shuichi.  
  


"Ooooo, I like this one! Welcome to My Romance."  
  


"You..you know which song it is?" asked Shuichi with awe. He stared at the other vocalist. Ryuichi knew exactly which song was on that track without listening to it first. The idea of a Nittle Grasper member buying a Bad Luck CD was so surreal; it made him feel as if he just stepped into the Twilight Zone.  
  


"Haaaaai! Kumagorou and me have it memorized! Now it’s time to dance silly!" said Ryuichi.  
  


And dance they did. They spent over an hour with 'Kumagorou' helping them through the routine; practicing each step until both boys could practically do it with their eyes closed and in sync. Yet, even when Ryuichi sat down on the floor to take a rest, Shuichi was still going at it with passion and a determined expression on his face.  
  


"Shuichi-kun, why are you still dancing so hard? Kumagorou says you're ready for tomorrow," said Ryuichi.  
  


Shuichi finally stopped dancing and leaned against the long mirrors to catch his breath. Sweat dotted his forehead, causing some strands of his pink hair to dampen and stick to the sides of his face. "It's.. It's still missing something," he murmured.  
  


"But you haven't skipped any steps," commented Ryuichi. He tilted his head at Shuichi and wore an adorably confused look on his face.  
  


"It's not that. I just can't seem to put the right feeling into it."  
  


"Feeling," repeated Ryuichi. He sounded as if he was in a daze.  
  


"Yes. I mean, it's a sexy song, so I have to be sexy right?" said Shuichi. At that point, he turned around to face his reflection in the mirror, which looked morosely back at him. "But no matter how hard I practice, I'll never look that good. I have a skinny body, and I look about 13--"  
  


"You look more like 14," interrupted Ryuichi.  
  


Shuichi couldn't help his strained laughter. Sometimes brutal honesty was refreshing, but today he just wished someone would shoot him. Either way, fretting about his looks wasn't going to get him anywhere, so he bit the bullet and turned to flash Ryuichi a big smile. "Either way, thanks for the help! I'm definitely a lot better now that I've had Sakuma-san's special tutoring."  
  


"But you said it wasn't enough," said Ryuichi. He stood up from the floor and made his way over to the stereo. Starting up the song again, he turned and lifted his thumb reassuringly at Shuichi. "Don’t worry, I'll show you how to be sexy!"  
  


"Sakuma-san, I really don't think that's something..." began Shuichi. His voice trailed off as the other vocalist walked up to the microphone stand and gripped it with both hands. Shuichi recognized the change in stance, the way the other boy’s eyes narrowed and the atmosphere thickened with some hidden energy. Ryuichi was going to sing, and there was nothing on heaven or earth that was going to stop him from doing it. Shuichi felt his insides tighten with awe.  
  


_Everything I've always wanted to be._   
  
[Click here to listen to Welcome to my Romance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SwmXJ1d46uM)  
  


Ryuichi closed his eyes as the intro of the song played. As soon as his opening came, he began to sing the first verse with a look of wickedness. "In what manner did you love me? Why, what at finding myself in love, close to your ear, I’m forced to give an answer?"  
  


The moment that beautiful voice permeated the air, Shuichi was frozen in place. God how he wished he could express himself like that. Ryuichi began to move left to right; tilting his hips to the playful, sultry beat in the background. The silver rings on his long fingers gleamed dully in the blue light while his hands traveled up and down suggestively on the microphone pole.  
  


"Please forgive my selfishness," sang Ryuichi while looking directly at Shuichi.  
  


_Wow, Sakuma is so good at this. It's like he's actually speaking to me through the music for real,_ Shuichi thought to himself. He was unaware of the incredibly stupid grin that he was wearing on his face. It was his song, but hearing his idol breath such life into it made him so happy. _This is just what I want to do to Yuki tomorrow. I want him to feel the way I do right now. I want him to really hear me this time._  
  


"This _me_ is yours," came Ryuichi's next words. He swept his hand towards Shuichi, indicating the whole of the other vocalist's body. "Even though it’s nothing to you to be together."  
  


Shuichi found his eyes locked with deep blue, which stared back at him with an intensity that made his lower spine tingle. They never broke their shared gaze as Ryuichi passed his hands over his face, his tongue darting out to lick two of his fingers during the break in the lyrics. Then he proceeded to slide the same hand beneath his panda shirt and lift the fabric slowly to expose the smooth plane of his stomach, inch by inch.  
  


_Eh heh heh..he's really getting into it. Maybe I should tell him to stop,_ thought Shuichi with nervousness.  
  


"I knew this would happen. Yeah, it’s destiny. It’s like flinging everything away."  
  


Shuichi nearly jumped out of his skin when Ryuichi suddenly tossed the microphone stand aside. It toppled to the floor, leaving the crooning vocalist with just the cordless mic. Ryuichi stalked forwards, the look in his eyes so predatory, so incredibly piercing and electric, that Shuichi found himself backing up with each step the other boy took forwards.  
  


_Ok, calm down! It's not the first time he's gone scary when he sings. Why should it be any different because we're alone?_ Shuichi’s internal monologue was interrupted when he felt his back press against the mirror behind him.  
  


"Like a heart that’s been closed. Just like _first love_ , giving throbbing thoughts. Baby, let's get together. Baby, let's get together. Welcome to my romance!"  
  


Ryuichi's fist practically slammed against the stretch of mirror above Shuichi’s shoulder, causing the other boy to jump in surprise. The movement jarred the metal bracelets that decorated his wrists, making them crash and tinkle subtly beneath the music. Shuichi was trapped against the reflective surface behind him as the space between them narrowed with every centimeter that was swallowed by Sakuma's presence. The air became hot with their mingled breath, and Ryuichi leaned in so close that their lips just barely brushed with every crooned word.  
  


_Oh no! Sakuma has gone completely psycho! What do I do, what do I do?! Do I push him away? What if that makes him hate me? Why is he looking at me like that??_  
  


Shuichi felt the microphone tap his chest, making him realize that the other boy wanted him to sing. His lips stretched themselves in a shaky, nervous smile in an attempt to fool the other singer and possibly himself into thinking that this situation was not out of the ordinary. That Sakuma Ryuichi, of Nittle Grasper, pushed him up against the wall and made him sing into his lips almost every day. It was an unconvincing smile.  
  


"The person of a destined meeting is - though it changes for anyone who tells so - that isn’t right. To your true self, only then, it changes away," they sang together.  
  


Shuichi’s voice trembled like a leaf in the wind, offering an interesting contrast against the strong alto of the other vocalist. Ryuichi's voice had lowered for the second verse, to the point that he was practically whispering the song, and yet the words still projected themselves in stereo thanks to the microphone. Shuichi thought he was singing, but every time he opened his mouth their lips brushed together, making him falter and become quieter and quieter, until he wasn't sure if he was singing or kissing Ryuichi.  
  


_OH MY GOD! I'M KISSING SAKUMA RYUICHI! No wait, does this count as kissing? I'm not kissing Sakuma! Did he somehow trick me into kissing him?_  
  


"From tiptoeing, from a mysterious kiss, maybe nothing continues. That love that’s yours is only a minute. To me, it’s only an illusion," sang Ryuichi.  
  


By now, Shuichi was too stunned to contribute much to the song. He couldn't move. He was too shocked to move. It was as if he suddenly weighed a thousand pounds and his limbs had gone totally numb. He couldn't even remember when Ryuichi had curled one of his arms around his waist, and the other over his shoulders. There was no longer any space between them; their bodies were flush together, and he could feel Ryuichi’s heat even through the satin material of his white vest.  
  


"S..s..s..sakumm..a," stammered Shuichi, "this is a b-big mistake. I think we..we should s-st --aaaah!"  
  


His mouth fell open in a startled cry. Ryuichi had wedged his thigh between Shuichi's legs and roughly rubbed the juncture there with his knee. Shuichi's vision swam, though he wasn't sure if it was because of the unexpected jolt of pleasure, or the way he banged his head against the mirror behind him when he instinctively jumped to avoid the sudden invasion of his crotch.  
  


"Inside, trying to avoid a long sigh. Can you feel my love? Right now, we are being reborn. Baby, let's get together. Baby, let's get together. Welcome to my romance!"  
  


Shuichi felt a palm tenderly cupping the back of his injured head, assuaging the pain away with a small massage of the fingertips. Opening his eyes once more, he found Ryuichi looking at him with lidded orbs and a vague expression of amusement curling his lips.  
  


_Yuki would never do that for me,_ Shuichi thought distantly. Then he pressed his lips tightly together to keep embarrassing whimpers inside. Ryuichi was grinding his hips into him, and he broke into a sweat just trying to resist the urge to push back against tempting denim.  
  


_I am not enjoying this. I am not enjoying this! This doesn't feel good -- oh god that felt good. That feels really good. Brain, shutting down. Legs, not functioning..._  
  


Shuichi’s eyes clouded over with sensation, and he was helpless to stop himself from melting to the floor. Ryuichi guided his descent, ensuring that his head wouldn’t bang itself again against the floor. Once Shuichi was safely on the ground, he kneeled over the other’s body and continued to sing into the microphone.  
  


"Welcome to my romance tonight," chanted Ryuichi. "A time for us, not afraid of anything, of giving everything we’ve got. An instantaneous memory, perhaps it should shine."  
  


The studio was blurred in Shuichi watery vision. All he could see was a haze of endless blue, and the aura of the spotlights haloing Ryuichi's face as if he were some kind of angel. Even in this situation, Shuichi couldn't help but think of how incredibly cool his idol looked. That is, until Ryuichi placed his hands just above the inside of his knees and spread his legs apart.  
  


"S-Sakuma, what are you doing? Don't do that!" squeaked Shuichi. He could hardly recognize his own strained voice.  
  


A wave of relief washed over Shuichi when his tormentor obliged and guided his knees back together. However, the moment gratefulness showed on his face, Ryuichi pulled his legs apart once more.  
  


"Sakuma I said --!" protested Shuichi.  
  


Ryuichi closed his legs again.  
  


"Just what are you --"  
  


And his legs were opened.  
  


"What the hell are you doing?!"  
  


Ryuichi closed his legs.  
  


"SAKUMA STOP TEASING ME!!"  
  


As soon as the words left his mouth, Shuichi wished he could have called them back. There was no way he could close his legs now, because Ryuichi was crawling between them. His thighs were nudged apart with a push of Ryuichi’s cheeks, and a cry of unwanted pleasure burst from his throat when his groin was brushed by the other vocalist’s chin.  
  


"You wanna kiss? Or else.." crooned Ryuichi. Kissing?! Was Ryuichi going to kiss him? Shuichi’s body went stiff a board as Ryuichi's face lowered towards his. He shut his eyes tightly, praying that he didn't embarrass himself further by passing out then and there from the mere idea of his GOD leaning over to kiss him. The boy waited for it to happen, but instead of lips, he felt the feathery tickle of Ryuichi's dark locks beneath his chin. He looked in time to see Ryuichi pull down the zipper of his vest and part the lapels to expose the smooth skin beneath. Waves of anticipation paralyzed him as the other boy coasted down his body, his nose brushing every inch of his chest as if to savor the heady scent of sweat and cologne. When the kiss came, it was a sensuous suckle at the very bottom of his belly, right on top of the place where pressure and pleasure were coiling into delicious knots. He nearly came right there.  
  


"You wanna touch? Welcome to romance."  
  


Touching?! What had ever possessed him to write lyrics like this? _I swear on my own grave I will never ever write another dirty lyric ever again! Just please don't let this happen. Please don't let this happen. Please don't--_  
  


"AHHN!" moaned Shuichi. He was beyond mortified when the microphone picked up the sound and blasted it through the speakers. It wasn't his fault! Anyone would cry out and squirm if Sakuma Ryuichi had two fingers down the front of their pants. He could feel those digits rubbing the fine hairs along the place where his body tapered off to his cock. Shuichi cursed the fact that these pants allowed no room for underwear, but his thoughts reverted to mush when Ryuichi used his thumb to flick open the button holding his fly closed.  
  


"I know what, you want you want. I can tell you," taunted Ryuichi in accented English.  
  


There was no way Shuichi's face could get any redder. It was a healthy flush from cheek to cheek, one that was spreading to the rest of his body to give it warm glow. His cock was bulging halfway of his pants, and it was starting to hurt from being trapped in there. He fisted his hands at his sides, resisting the urge to reach down and pull it the rest of the way out. That would be admitting that he enjoyed this. Even deeper than that, it would change this situation from being taken advantage of to cheating on Yuki.  
  


Shuichi thought it was over when Ryuichi suddenly stood up; sneakered feet planted on either side of his body as if in triumph of his submission. Then he was forced to watch with growing horror as the other vocalist began to lower himself, squatting down until he was kneeling on top of Shuichi with his ass resting directly over his open fly.  
  


"To have loved and to be loved, doesn’t teach WILD XXX!"  
  


Ryuichi gyrated his hips in tight little circles, and that was the end of all coherent thought for Shuichi. He didn't care if the microphone echoed every pant and whimper that poured from his lips; it was too much, this feeling was too much. His legs spread on their own, just so he could push up on his heels and rub back against the other boy.  
  


"So tell me what you want me to..." chanted Ryuichi in English. He sounded a little breathless, but whether it was because of their actions or that this was the part of the song required to sound a little breathy was hard to tell. Shuichi couldn't decide between shutting his eyes so that he could concentrate on the rising pleasure, or keeping them open to watch as Ryuichi unbuttoned his own jeans and rubbed himself through the fabric of his Hanes.  
  


"So tell me what you want me to," repeated Ryuichi with a bit more fervor, their frottage becoming more intense with the increased grind of his hips.  
  


_Oh god..don't say it.._  
  


"Lets.."  
  


_Don't say it!_  
  


"..make.."  
  


_Help meee.._  
  


"..love."  
  


Shuichi was spellbound by those huskily spoken words in that beautiful, low voice. His fingers found purchase on the waistband of Ryuichi's jeans, and he clutched the denim tightly as he crushed their pelvises together. Every cell in his body was screaming, "YES, make love!" and in his youthful rush for release, he didn't care that he had curled his arms around Sakuma's waist beneath the panda shirt, or that Ryuichi was grabbing him by the collar of his open vest to help lift his upper body off the floor.  
  


The vocals had disintegrated into a symphony of pants and shouts of pleasure, their voices blending in an entirely different type of singing.  
  


"Nnn.. Can you..feel my love?" said Ryuichi huskily.  
  


"Haa..haa..Saku...maaa.." Shuichi panted.  
  


"Baby...uhnm... get together.."  
  


"Ha..ah..ah....how can you keep singing? --AAH!"  
  


The muscles of Shuichi’s stomach locked up as his body tensed for the upcoming orgasm. When the music reached its end and silenced itself in the background, he kept thrusting against Ryuichi, seeing nothing but stars as he buried his face against the other boy’s shoulder. He would have kept going until the end, but the lack of movement on Ryuichi's part made him stop. Despite his panting and shivering, Shuichi pulled back to look at Ryuichi's face, wondering if he had somehow hurt him or did something wrong. An irrational part of him expected to get smacked upside the head for performing some bedroom - or in this case, studio room folly.  
  


"Ryuichi?" questioned Shuichi. He tossed his head to get wet clumps of magenta hair out of his eyes. There seemed to be more of it than usual; he must've lost his hair tie at some point of their.. song.  
  


"The music stopped," answered Ryuichi huskily. His dark blue eyes squinted at the other’s violet ones with an almost feral look.  
  


Shuichi didn't quite understand why this was important. Just because the song was over, didn't mean that they had to stop what they were doing. He opened his mouth to voice this complaint, but a finger over his lips stalled him.  
  


"We make beautiful music together, don't we?" whispered Ryuichi.  
  


Confusion colored Shuichi’s face; he wasn't sure if Ryuichi was talking about their singing or what they had just done. His answer was an unsteady, "Yes.."  
  


"Kumagorou thinks so too na no da!" crowed Ryuichi cheerfully.  
  


"K-Kumagorou?" stammered Shuichi. He watched dumbfounded as Ryuichi picked himself off of his lap, and ambled his way towards the stuffed bunny with one hand clutching his pants to keep them from falling. At that moment, he noticed several things. One. Ryuichi hadn't let go of the microphone the entire time that they were together. Two. His hair band was dangling among the bracelets surrounding the other vocalist’s wrist. Three. He was still very horny and being stopped just before achieving orgasm was painful and annoying. Four. He was never going to look at Kumagorou, the Voyeuristic Bunny the same ever again.  
  


Ryuichi placed the rabbit on his head and beamed happily at Shuichi as if nothing happened at all. He said, "Shuichi will do great at the concert tomorrow, because he's very sexy!"  
  


"...I am?" asked Shuichi, who was still in a daze.  
  


"Kumagarou thinks you're very cool! He says, drink lots of water or you'll turn into a prune," said Ryuichi. "We're going to play video games now, weeee!"  
  


Shuichi stared in shock as the other boy practically bounced out of the room, still clutching his falling jeans the entire way.  
  


"What the hell just happened?" Shuichi wondered out loud. He slowly picked himself off the floor, groaning as his engorged cock throbbed in pain. The boy forced himself to stand there, hunched over slightly as he thought of unsexy things to get some of the blood to recede from his tissues.  
  


"I was just molested by Sakuma Ryuichi," he murmured. Shuichi pressed his forehead against the mirror and stared at his own reflection. The person that looked back at him was grinning like a maniac. "Sakuma Ryuichi touched me. ME! He said I was sexy."  
  


In the mirror, he could see sweat glistening on his skin in the tinted blue light. His hair was in complete disarray; tousled by Ryuichi’s fingers and freed from the ponytail to fan over his slender neck. His pink nipples were barely covered by his satin vest, and his open pants were hanging low on his hips, like some half-opened present.  
  


Shuichi continued to smile. For the first time, he actually felt sexy. He scrubbed his pink hair self-consciously as he realized this. Tomorrow, he would remember this feeling and give a great performance.  
  


But right now, he needed to find Yuki and beg him to screw him. Really bad.

  
  
**The end.**


End file.
